The Road Less Traveled: Dwarf Fluff
by villaingroupie
Summary: These stories are just what the title says, AU Dwarf x Reader fluff. Each chapter (which is a one shot) should state what Dwarf is involved.
1. The Panic (Kili)

When the last blade was sliced, and the last beast fell, Kili stood slowly covered in enemy blood, his dark hair matted to his face in sweat and determination. The battle had been a fierce one, and there were even moments where Kili was not sure of who would have the victory and yet he fought with all of his heart, knowing somewhere close by you were there, just as fierce as he was.

The vast battlefield laid out thousands of bodies, those who were able to retreat with what they had left did, the dwarves standing at all sides, slick with gore. Kili feels a clasp on his shoulder and turns suddenly, the blood still pumping through his veins ready for the battle to continue even if his body wasn't. It was Fili, his hair wild, his coat slit along the arm, his face scratched, but no visible permanent damage… in all honesty it would probably get him more attention from the ladies if anything. A smirk crept on the prince's face as he looked at all the carnage. They had won… Turning slightly into the last direction Kili saw you to share in the joyous moment that was beating out of his chest, he wanted a victory kiss from his fiancé, the one who he had proposed to in the privacy of the night, knowing after this, Thorin would have to accept you. You were a lifelong dwarven ally even if you weren't a dwarf. As his eyes scanned the field, his face fell.

"Where is she?" Kili asked, calm at first, "Fili, where is she?" He asked his brother again, more frantic, his heart racing as he did not see you. Knowing exactly who he was talking about, the lion-like dwarf turned to look into the direction of which Kili was facing, hoping he had over looked. And that was when he saw it.

"No.." He said, the words hanging on his lips like a haunting prayer as he broke into a run, dashing across the field as far and as fast as they could take him. Jumping over corpses, dashing around fallen arrows and horses Kili came up close to you in a panic, almost unable to fathom words, which was rare for him. He saw the blood covering you, his motions frantic as he slid onto his knees; his brother not far behind knowing Kili needed support for the worst though Fili was still hoping for the best.

"Kili, Kili don't worry." You say in a hushed tone, knowing that Kili was panicked. You had never seen war before, and whereas you wanted to be right where the prince was, the moment the horns began and the men screamed charge… you were in over your head. Kili scrambled babbling, moving to hold your head, and look about you for the wound.

"I shouldn't have let you go… but you're going to be okay, I promise you're going to be okay." He said, reassuring himself as much as you as his voice cracked and his chocolate brown eyes looked to you, beginning to fill with tears of horror.

"You're going to be okay." He said again, quiet and raspy.

"Kili shhhh its okay, I was just sliced a bit, it's all alright. I promise." You finally told him as you finally got a word in edgewise. Not believing you, Kili moved to where you gestured, lifting your blood soaked tunic to find that the blade had almost pierced you but just barely missed. A long hard cut covered your stomach, and another that was slightly deeper slashed your arm… It was gorey, but most was not yours, and what was looked much worse than it actually was.

"Kili Its okay, I'll be okay." You whisper in a soft smile, wrapping your arms around his neck hugging him tightly as you see Fili fall back behind Kili in relief, knowing his brother wouldn't have to lose anyone ever again. Kili the great, Kili the fierce, Kili the loyal who was all smiles and jokes laid against you, his hands clinging to your tunic in relief.

"I love you lass" He whispered, finally resting his forehead against yours, his lips quickly finding your own, kissing you desperately pouring all of his relief out into your lips, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."


	2. Braiding (Bofur)

You all had been lucky. After moving from one cave to the next, from one cavern to the next, you and the Company had finally settled into an old abandoned barn where you all felt safe for the night. Even still, with Bofur on the first watch as others began to settle in you decided to keep the dwarf company during his few hours on guard. You were a nomad they had picked up along the way, a human no less, but no one had a race in this group, they were all family and more than willing to keep you around.

"You don't have to stay up with me lass." He whispered to you as the rest of the men had settled down, but you paid him no heed, sitting on the ground beside him, your skirts in layers all around your booted feet.

"I'll be alright, no reason for you to be alone." You confessed. He smiled back at you genuinely, his hand brushing against yours. You had been with the troupe for a few months now, and whereas you found all the men to be your family.. there was just something about Bofur that meant so much more to you. Maybe it was the way he stuck up for you when Thorin didn't want you to come along, or how he keeps the brothers from pranking you, sometimes taking the brunt of it himself.

"Ah lass, if you're going to stay up with me, why don't we at least make the most of it. Come here, let me make you an honorary dwarf." He offered. It was your turn to grin happily as you scooted, sitting between his legs as he got a chair to sit above you for a better view. Your hair was wild and unkempt with waves, and with no brush in sight it probably would be easier to keep with a few braids.

"I'd love that." You whisper, a soft blush coating the cheeks of the dwarf, but you merely dismiss it as the low lighting.

Working his way through your long locks, you're surprised as to how delicate Bofur's hands are as he tries to unknot your hair. Carefully he runs two or three fingers at a time through it, getting the worst of the matts, his hands unsteady on occasions when they lightly brush against your ear or your neck.

"Don't let me hurt you lass." He whispers.

"Don't worry, you won't." You reply, almost purring from the relief. You're careful to not move your head or disturb him as he works, but you two talk of your lives before meeting, whispering secrets by the light of the lanterns. You feel as he changes his pace, slowly braiding a large long braid down the center of your hair, keeping half up and half down while another runs behind your ear and is much smaller. Both braids he secures with bronze clasps, resting his hands on your shoulders when he finishes.

"All done lass." He tells you as his shift ends and Fili scrounges to wake up from his deep sleep. Bofur smiles at you, satisfied with his work when you look up at him, running his fingers along your face, but you're both unsure as to what to say, or if words are even required.

"Bofur…. Are you..?" Fili asks, but Bofur shushed him quickly trying to defuse a situation, all leaving you confused as Bofur helps you stand and you both move to your corner of the barn away from some of their rumbling snores.

"What was that about?" You ask as you lay down beside him, you both resting under separate blankets, but near enough that he can talk you to sleep, the same as he had from the moment he found you, from the moment he saved you.

"Ah, it was nothing lass, get some rest we'll be heading out early."

"Please, tell me?" You insist.

"It's just… nah lass, let's turn in." he whispered back to you, his hand touching your face gently before pulling you close to him your back against his chest, the bristles of his beard gently brushing against your shoulder, the back of your neck. It was so much easier to keep warm this way.

"Please Bofur? You know you can trust me." You urge.

"Aye I can." He said, his face solemn as if he was afraid to share. With a soft sigh, he began. "It's just.. well lass… in my culture, hair braiding is very intimate, it shows trust, and security and a bond between people. Because of all these things.." His hand grazed your hip as you felt the heat from the blush on his cheek against your neck. "It's a dating ritual as well." The words rang in your ear as he spoke them.

"Bofur." You said over your shoulder, but he was already backpedaling.

"I'm so sorry lass, I know I shouldn't have. I mean you've been so gracious to me and kind but I know your kind of folk don't make a second glance at my kind of folk. You've been kind enough to let a dwarf feel needed, but I know we're repulsive to…" he began to babble, nervous as he started to pull away, the insecurity reflecting in his eyes.

"Bofur." You said at last, shaking your head as you stroked his hair gently, "Bofur I feel quite the same." You whisper to him softly before brushing your lips against his. The dwarf's mustache tickles you as you two connect, his arm wrapping around your waist, his other arm used to prop up as he slowly guides you onto your back.

"Oh lass…" He breathed before you both spent truly your first night together quietly while the others slept. Something changing and yet feeling all so familiar.


End file.
